To Impress a Chick
by Cookie Fairy
Summary: ... do the Latin speak. Warning for preference play, F!Courier/Arcade


_A/N: Written for the Fallout Kink Meme. Warning for preference bending! This was written with a pan/bisexual Arcade in mind as per request, so please keep that in mind and tread carefully. The beginning references my other fic, Sacred Rituals, which is basically the Legion and helicopter dicks._

* * *

**To Impress a Chick**

"And then Vulpes flops his dick right at my face," Six laughed as she took another swig at her bottle of whiskey. It had been a long trip back from Fortification Hill, and she was more than ready to spread the word of gullible Caesar and his drone of suckers, beginning at the Lucky 38 kitchen. Dinner's been cleared, and the after-meal booze put her in a good mood.

"You're not serious," Arcade's eyes widened from across the table. "You got that evil bastard to do a helicopter dick?"

"To impress a chick…" Veronica chimed in from the counter.

"You should've seen the look on his face when I put my hand on his cock," Six said. "_Priceless."_

"Good call on that prank, Six." Veronica gave her a thumbs up. "We should pay another diplomatic visit soon. Give Vulpes some of that sexy time you promised. I'll even translate your moans for you."

"You would _not,_" Six gasped mockingly. "You're a naughty girl, you know that?"

"Hey, anything to give those Legionaries a good scare."

"Wait," Arcade cut in. "So you actually swore service to Caesar?"

"No of course not," Six put her feet up. "I just wanted to feel those legionaries up. I've never seen such strapping men in my life, I'll tell you that. I wish you were there, Arcade. I'd have let you give Vulpes a good honk too."

"No thanks." Arcade shifted in his seat, always the one to shrink when it came to men.

Six paid him no mind. "Are you sure? I could've let you feel them all up too."

"You're terrible," he said. Six just laughed again.

"Well," she stood up and stretched. "I'm calling it a night. See you all tomorrow."

"I'll take you up," Arcade followed.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?"

After bidding Veronica a good night, they both stepped inside the elevator. Six took comfort in the silence, shifting her weight foot to foot, letting the buzz of the whiskey drift her to happy thoughts, at least until Arcade broke the silence.

"That was foolish," he said. "If — _when _— Caesar finds out about your prank, he'll have your head."

"Have a little faith, Arcade," Six waved him off. He's not about to ruin her high. "I haven't been killed yet."

"You could be," Arcade shot a glare at her. "Think before you act, why don't you?

She furrowed her brows. Damn, there it goes. "Why so hostile?"

"I can't believe you risked your life just so you can feel up a bunch of atrocious dickheads."

"Hmm," she curled her lips, not passing up the opportunity. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." It sounded harsher than she's used to. Six had always teased Arcade whenever she could, and he was never above firing back. It's what brought them close, the laughter they shared amidst their crapsack world. This time, however, it felt wrong.

"I was just kidding," she whispered.

"Of course you are."

The rest of the elevator ride was silent.

Six stepped out as soon as the doors pinged and opened on the Penthouse floor.

"Good night," Arcade said, not moving from where he stood.

"Why don't you stay?" Six wasn't about to let the night end on a sour note. "I'd like another drink."

Arcade paused, then sighed. "Sure."

.oOo.

They sat on the couch a few paces from the bed, the Penthouse floor eerily quiet since Six got rid of Mr. House. Two bottles of beer sat forgotten on the coffee table as they sat on polar ends, Six's legs stretched out in an attempt to make the air more casual.

At last, Arcade decided to speak. "So, you like Legion men?"

"Yeah," Six replied, relieved that the tension seemed to have passed. "Who wouldn't? I mean, this other guy, his ass was so _fine_. And anytime they spoke in Latin, I was ready to strip right then and there."

"I had no idea Latin turned you on so much," he loosened up just a bit, leaning back against the cushions.

"It's sexy," was all she said. She scooted across the couch and rested her head against his arm. She wouldn't do it with any other man, but Arcade is… well, her very good friend. There was a time she had a silly infatuation for him, but that was crushed when he mentioned bachelors sweeping him off his feet. It stung, more so when he didn't even know he'd just rejected her. But she did find a great friend in him, and she had told herself over and over that this is all right. She's all right.

"You know some Latin," she looked up at him. "Humor me."

Arcade gave a soft chuckle. "_Apudne te vel me?_"

"Oh yeah," Six buried her face in his side, feeling more and more at ease.

"_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur._"

"Yeah, tell me more."

"You're ridiculous." He laughed.

"You love it." She laughed too. God, it's so good to have him around. "Let's step it up, baby."

Arcade wrapped his arm around her and brought his lips to her ear, "_Te amo._"

Six giggled and leaned away. "That tickles."

His hand inched to her nape and drew small circles against her hair.

"What are you doing?" she pushed back against his hand.

"Just…" Arcade lingered for a moment. "You look very pretty tonight."

"Um, thanks?" Six blinked. "Are you okay, Arcade?"

He pulled away his hand and sighed, dropping his head back. "Just being foolish, I guess. You make me nervous sometimes."

"Hey, we're all friends here." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me."

Arcade kept his eyes on the ceiling. "I don't want to be friends."

Six's hand twitched. Losing him as a friend could be worse than a rejection. She was happy with simply being in his company, swapping stories, cleaning up fiends side by side, and patching each other up. She could live with that. But never being with him again isn't something she's willing to face.

Then Arcade raised his head look her in the eye. "I want to be more."

She didn't to hear expect _that_. "What do you mean?"

"You said we should step it up. Let's do it."

Six began to pull away when he placed his hand over hers. She would've brushed it off any other day. It wasn't unusual for him to have his hands on her. It's part of his job description, after all. But now his touch felt different. All of a sudden, she's too aware of the way he held her. Supple fingers stroking hers, light and warm, not rough, but no longer doctor's touch. It was something else entirely.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Arcade, you're my friend and I was just playing around," Six could feel her cheeks glowing red. "I wouldn't try anything with you. I mean, I thought you liked men?"

"I like _you_. I always have."

Confusion swam through her head, then realization and guilt. Once she thought he didn't swing her way, she grew too comfortable in his presence and did things around him that she shouldn't have. It could be so easy to forget he was a man too. "All those times I undressed in front of you—"

"I never looked. I promise."

"Oh my god," Six buried her face in her hands. Now would be a good time to get shot in the head.

"Hey," Arcade gently pulled her hands away. "It's alright. If this is too much for you, I understand. I… I just couldn't help it anymore."

"It's not that…" She found it hard to look him in the eye. "I won't lie. I only asked you to come with me back then because you were cute. I thought of flirting with you, but you were so guarded then you mentioned bachelors and… I just assumed you like only men. Shit, Arcade, I'm so sorry."

She waited for Arcade to berate her, tell her off, storm out and never speak to her again. But all he said was, "You liked me?"

"Yeah but…," She was growing more and more flustered. Where the hell was Benny when she needed him to shoot her?

"Could you like me now?" he asked, his hands tightening around hers.

"I don't want this to ruin us," Six's head was spinning, her heart racing. "Are you sure you're not just confused or anything?"

"Trust me." Arcade cupped her face. "I want you."

And feelings that Six buried away, feelings that she held off for another for Arcade could never be hers, feelings that she ignored so that they may never hurt her, quickly surfaced back.

He asked again. "Could you like me now?"

Six found the will to look him in the eyes now, weaving her fingers into his. With her newfound courage, she gave him the smallest of nods. Arcade smiled and leaned in closer, their face apart by just a breath.

"This isn't real," she whispered.

"It is," and he closed the distance.

His lips meeting hers, Six's world flipped. He took her in his arms, and her heart soared. Her mouth gave way to his tongue, his scent filling her nose, intoxicating her. His kiss was gentle, cautious, but it only left her wanting more. She wrapped her hands around his hair and allowed him to get deeper.

He leaned into her, sealing the last distance, and she could feel the swell of her breasts pressing against him. With a grunt, he held her even closer. His grip almost hurt, but her fingers clenched around his hair likely did too, the closeness not enough, never enough, months of forsaking themselves the other over a trite misunderstanding now coming undone, the denial and anguish vanishing, the pent-up desire colliding into this one kiss.

Six broke away first, exhaling against lips. Arcade groaned in return, but he settled for her cheek, leaving light pecks on her chin.

"I need to know," she said. "When?"

"I don't really know. There wasn't a time or place," he nuzzled her, finding her ear. "You were so reckless, and you obviously needed me. You were off making trouble all the time. I thought you were crazy."

He trailed down the crook of her neck, grazing against her skin. "But I was wrong about you. Thank god I was wrong."

He breathed her in, pulling on the straps of her pre-war dress, nipping at the skin underneath. He suckled her, sending chills down her spine. Six let out a moan, and she grabbed his face to kiss him again. More frantic this time, more sure, their tongues tasting and teasing, heat rising in her body. Arcade must have felt it too, as his lab coat was now on the floor.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his hands sneaking their way into the hem of her skirt.

Six held his hands back up to hers, still curious, "Why now?"

"I'm done putting up with you fooling around with other men." Arcade laced his fingers with hers. "I'd like to have you to myself now."

Six shook her head, "So you were jealous."

"That's neither here nor there," he cleared his throat. "You're mine now."

He planted another kiss on her lips then stood from the couch, and Six yelped as he swept her into his arms like a bride on her first night.

"Whoa!" Six clung to his neck. "You can do this?"

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of." Arcade smirked.

Six had never been swept off her feet, literally. She was never one to fancy damsels in distress, falling into the arms of their mighty rescuer where they then consummate their ultimate love. It was a silly notion, the type you laugh at with your single friends and whiskey swimming in your system. Nobody has time for grand gestures these days, but she had to admit, it felt nice. And it was _so_ Arcade to pull off something like this.

She snickered at the thought, closed her eyes, and laid her head on his chest as he carried her off to the bed.

Arcade placed her down gently. She plopped on the sheets without a fuss, hands at her side and him on top of her, arms straight down, keeping them at a length.

"Smooth," she said.

There goes Arcade's smirk again. How she'd love to wipe it off his face with a kiss, a tickle, or maybe even…

She lifted her hands to his shirt, hovering her fingers beneath his top button. She looked up to his eyes to ask the silent question. This time, it was his turn to nod, and she opened it. He watched her fingers make her way down his body, his smirk now gone, replaced by anticipation. Inch by inch, she exposed his skin to the air. Each time, he hitched a breath.

Six ran her hands up his torso, fingers taking in the feel of his smooth skin, tracing the outline of his chest, untouched by the sun. Arcade groaned, resting his weight on her thighs, and she felt him hardening. She bit her lip in yearning. Slowly, she slid off his shirt, the fabric falling away from his shoulders. She sat up to allow herself more room, Arcade leaning back to give her so, and now the shirt has made its way down and off his arms.

In the dull lighting of the Penthouse, Arcade's body was but a dim outline, but Six could see he was fit from months of traveling. Not quite brawny like other men she's seen, but still so strong, still able to pick her up or pin her down and have his way with her. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks, her nipples, her core. She wanted him. Damn, did she want him.

Arcade gave her no more time to ogle, however, as he crawled back to her feet, lifting one ankle and unstrapping her shoe.

"Your turn," he said.

Six rested on her elbows, watching him slide off the shoe with ease.

"So," she began. "Why did you learn Latin anyway?"

"I found it very useful," he removed the other. "It's not just for putting on airs. A lot of medical terms in English have their roots in Latin. For example…"

He brought her ankle to his lips. "_Pes_," he whispered in a hot breath against the nook of her foot.

She chuckled, twitching her leg. "That tickles."

He planted a light kiss on her foot. She let out another giggle, softer this time, laced with desire. He took her foot into his hands and trailed his lips up her shin, leaving a path of kisses in its wake.

"_Genu_," he brushed against her knee. She shuddered, the caress tickling and arousing at the same time. He tucked his hands into the bend of her leg, pressing hard into her knee. She fidgeted and tried to close her legs, the tickle overcoming all else, but he only forced them apart.

"Just relax," he told her, kissing the inside of her legs, running his hands further up, sliding his fingers on her inner thighs. "_Femur_." His thumbs rubbed her in slow circles, his eyes focused on the apex of her limbs. She was sure he could see over her panties her wetness, her need of him. His thumbs inched closer to her center and she held her breath in anticipation, only for him to wear a sly smile and say, "Not yet."

He pulled his hands away, and she whimpered in protest, until he reached over and unzipped the back of her dress. The cool air stroked her backside, leaving her with goosebumps. He dragged the cloth down to her belly, under her buttocks before sliding it off completely.

Six was just in her smalls now. Her body was covered in scars, collected from years of wandering. She could recall their stories. The splotch on her knee was tripping on a jagged rock at five years old. The mat of raised tissue on her side was a Caravan game gone awry. The line through her shoulder blades was a legionary recruit who took her by surprise. The welt on her forehead was the time she thought she'd died.

They were her battle scars, her proof of hardiness in a place where few lived to adulthood. But as a woman, they served to tell her that she was flawed, improper, damaged goods. Six crossed her arms in a vain move to hide them, but Arcade wrapped his hands around her wrists and set them apart.

"Don't hide," he said. "You're beautiful."

"Arcade, I—"

"No," he kissed her forehead, and it gave her some peace. "Nothing can sully you."

Then finally, he kissed her lips. A small, chaste kiss. "_Labia_."

She laughed at this. "I didn't know that."

"I told you," he smiled. "It's very useful."

He took her lips once more, cupping her breasts in his hands. He squeezed them, stroked them in slow, circular motions, and Six moaned, her nipples pebbling underneath her withering bra. His hands made their way across her arms, to the hook of her garment. "Let me see you."

"Now hold up," she said. She laid her hands against his chest. "It's your turn again."

Arcade stared at her, then stood on his feet without question, his crotch leveled with her head, his hardness pushing against the fabric of his pants. Six licked her lips and began unbuckling his belt. He hissed, laying his hands on her shoulders, neck, hair, anywhere to ease the tension building in him. She unzipped him, pausing to look up, his eyes fixed on her hands, and she pulled his pants to his ankles. The boxers came off too, as did everything else, and he was completely naked.

He stood tall and proud before her. Six took in the sight of his length, and a simmer of timidness boiled in her belly. She began fingering her mouth as she was wont to do when uneasy.

Arcade took her hand away, replacing her digits with his own.

"Nervous?" he asked, playing with her lips.

"Just a little," she sucked him lightly.

"I want you," he urged her to his erection.

She reached out, running a single finger down his length. He drew in a sharp breath, jerking to her touch. Her hands found his hips, and she leaned in closer, dragging her tongue through him from base to tip. Arcade almost buckled, latching on her shoulders for support as her gentle, drawn out licks left him twitching, warm breath ghosting over his head after each caress.

She wrapped her fingers around him, and his hands tightened. Without another word, she ran her mouth down through his length, taking in most of him, and sucked. She pulled back her lips, swirling her tongue when she reached his tip. He groaned, fisting her hair as she dipped her head again, her hands traveling to his balls, massaging them. She could taste his pre-cum, wet and salty, her tongue prodding for more.

He only just suppressed the quiver in his voice, pushing into her mouth until he was fully inside her. She moaned to adjust and the vibration hummed through him. He thrust into her, the warmth and slickness of her mouth spurring him to go faster. She tried to keep up, clinging on to his hips for stability and bobbing her head up and down his shaft, Arcade's noises encouraging her, her sucking getting more and more rapid.

"Stop," he said, gripping her by the side of her head a little too roughly and pushing her away.

Six wiped his spirit off her lips. "I wasn't done with you."

"You'll make me come too soon." Arcade gazed at her hungrily, rubbing his cock to ease some of the tension. "On your back."

Six obliged, crawling her way up the bed. Arcade followed and knelt between her legs.

"Take it all off," he pulled at her underwear, and she raised her hips to let him slide it off. He lifted it to her feet before tossing it off to the side. Next came the bra, arms fumbling for the hook until it too fell away.

Arcade took off his glasses and set them aside on the end table, his blue eyes much more alight without them. It was strange to see him bare-faced. Even when he slept, he had his back turned to everyone else. No one ever saw him without those thick-rimmed frames. Until now. This was a secret only Six would know, a kind of intimacy that was even more than being naked in the same room.

It made her nervous once more, and in her worry, she shouldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Have you, uh... done this before?"

"Done what?" he asked, pushing her legs up, her feet gliding through the sheets.

"You know," she spread her legs wider, allowing him more room, "Women?"

He looked at her. "What kind of question is that?"

Six shot back a sheepish look.

"A few, I admit I've had more men than women." he kissed the inside of her knee. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

She raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards.

"Even if I've never done this before, I'm a doctor," he stroked her thigh. "I know a woman's anatomy." He lowered his face closer to her center, his warm breath blowing through her curls. "The clitoris, for example, is right here." He ran his tongue across her nub in a slow lick. The unexpected sensation caused her to spasm and he caught her legs in his arms, locking her in place. She could barely restrain a moan as he pressed his mouth harder, licking in circles, parting her lips to give him better access.

Six bit her fist to keep from crying out, but it was no use. Her voice betrayed her each time his tongue ran through her clit, her body quaking, rippling to his givings. He lapped her greedily, and the tension wound in her core, coiling tightly inside that it left her stiff and bucking her hips. He quickened his efforts, grunting as he did so, breathing her in, catching her juices. The whole room misted as he twisted her far beyond until there was nothing in her conscience but Arcade, his tongue, Arcade and his tongue on her sweet spot.

Six clutched the sheets as the strain came undone, breaking away and leaving her thrashing, arching her back against him, screaming his name, the release so intense it left her hazy.

Sweat dewed all over her as she returned to her senses. Arcade slowly inched up, skimming her body on the way, from the nip of her waist to her bosom, to her collarbone until he reached her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and darted her tongue into his mouth, tasting her salts on him as the tip of his cock push against her entrance.

She grasped his neck, locking his lips with hers as he pushed in further, piercing her, stretching her. She winced against his mouth, still sensitive from her orgasm, and he kissed the soft flesh by her ear in return, whispering reassurances. She widened to take in more of him until he was inside her to the hilt, his warm bulk covering her entire body. They were one.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this," he fondled her face, nuzzling his nose to hers.

"Just fuck me already," Six said, tense and aching.

And he did. He slid out and in slowly at first, testing her, teasing her. It was torture, and it made her impatient. She rolled her hips along to his, urging him to go faster, harder, to give her his all because she needed it. She needed him.

He took hold of her skin and thrust faster, settling into a rhythm. His force pushed Six further and further off the edge, flesh slapping against flesh drowning out the noises deep in her throat. He threw her legs over his shoulders, giving her more room to take him, and splayed his hands on her sides. He rammed deep into her and her moans amplified, almost unable to handle the pleasure jolting straight through her, white hot bliss filling her vision. She held on to the bedding for stability, providing more resistance, letting him feel her all the more.

He dug his fingers deep into her thighs as his movements grew swifter.

"I'm gonna…" he started.

"Don't stop!" she yelled, digging her fingers into his buttocks.

And he gave one final plunge, burying his face into her neck, and let out a muffled cry. He spilled his seed into her, his cock pulsing against her walls. Six mimicked him, taking in his scent as he came, his climax granting her a different kind of euphoria than her own before.

They held each other tight, lungs in sync as they both gradually returned to earth, flushed and soaked with their mixing.

He rolled to her side and loosened the sheets, draping it over their spent bodies. He placed an arm beneath her, trying to catch his breath. Six rested her head on his chest, sated and content.

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "I'll get you the pill first thing tomorrow."

"Sorry," she said, drawing lazy circles on his sternum. "I didn't let you pull out."

"Yeah, why is that?"

She shrugged. "I like the feeling."

"You never think things through, do you?"

"Nope," she burrowed her face in his neck. "That's what I have you for."

They lied on the bed enjoying the silence, Arcade stroking her arm. Six closed her eyes but fought the urge to doze off, one little thing still nagging the back of her mind.

"I don't understand," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"So… you're not gay then?"

"You're not letting this rest," he replied, wrapping his other arm around her. "I told you, I like who I like."

Six shifted to her back and opened her eyes at the ceiling.

"Look, don't think about it too much," he thumbed her cheek. "All you have to know is I want to be with you."

She turned her head to him, pulling the sheets closer. "So you're still into men then."

Arcade sighed, "Sometimes, yes."

"So," she grinned. "That offer with Vulpes still stands."

"No," he pulled her closer. "I'm not letting anyone else between us."

Six smiled against his chest. She could live with that.


End file.
